Emry Potter-Lupin-Slytherin
by VHale666
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Seamus and Emry go missing, where they appear is in a strange new workd where they only know each other and one other, how will they get home. Will they even want to when their adventure is over?
1. Characters

Characters

Name: Emry Potter-Lupin-Slytherin

Age: 23 Summers

Specialty: Wandless magic and Archery

Species: She-Elf/Witch

Mate: Thorin Oakenshield

Name: Fieryat Silverbow

Age: 1,000 Springs

Specialty: Archery

Species: She-Elf

Mate: Legolas Greenleaf

Name: Damin

Age: 300 Summers

Specialty: Sword fighting

Species: Dwarf

Mate: Fíli

Name: Aria

Age: 18 Falls

Specialty: Elven/Witch magic and Quidditch

Species: She-Elf/Witch

Mate: Sheamus Finnigan

Name: Sheamus Finnigan

Age: 17 Springs

Specialty: non-Wandless magic

Species: Wizard

Mate: Aria

A/N: so I'll try to limit how many of these I'll do but I'll try to update this as much as possible, it won't be on any schedule though. Please do pm or comment if I've spelled something wrong so I can correct it as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy the book!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: just so I don't confuse anyone

"Speaking."

 _'Thoughts.'_

 **"Elven speak."**

 ** _"Dwarven speak."_**

I apologize if this still confuses anyone but idk the correct languages JRR Tolkien used for them, I believe it's Sindarian for the elves but again I'm not sure, if anyone does know please let me know so I can fix it. Anyway, enjoy! :)

 _'Finally, it's over. We can finally relax and not worry about any mad men breathing down our necks threatening to kill us all.'_ I thought as I looked around the battlefield, taking in the families and friends hugging each other. I walk into the great hall, looking around for my brother, frowning when I don't see him I walk out quietly looking around for him. Stumbling across Seamus along the way to the Room of Requirement, I stop and look at him a bit worriedly.

"Are you okay Seamus?" I ask softly, setting a hand on his arm gently.

"Ya know, I don't know." He said quietly, his Irish accent hardly noticeable.

"Would you like to accompany me to the RoR and talk?" I offered, after a moment he nodded, so I set my hand in his elbow as we walked to the seventh floor in silence. Once their I asked for a place of comfort for Seamus and I, opening the door to see a big room with a fireplace and a sofa in front of it, much like the Gryffindor common room, we both went and sat on the couch quietly.

"I want to leave here, just get away and live a peaceful life, at least for a few years if nothing else. Go where no one knows me." Seamus finally said, after a few minutes of silence, I smiled sadly.

"I've wished for that since I was a babe, if it were that simple I'd disappear with you." I replied shrugging a bit, before he could reply, Fawkes came flying in and landed in my shoulder. I reached up and pet her just as a blue veil appeared, sharing a look with Seamus we got up and walked over towards it cautiously. Before either of us could react however, something pushed us into it, I reached out and grabbed Seamus just before we fell, clinging to him for all I was worth. I groaned quietly as we landed, still clinging to Seamus, I moved my hand before frowning slightly _'why do I feel grass? We was just in the room, I shouldn't be feeling grass.'_ I slowly blinked my eyes open as Seamus groaned next to me, promptly freezing as I seen a wolf like muzzle in my face. "Sheamus. Now would be a good time to open your eyes and help me." I whispered quietly squeezing his arm more glancing around as I kept one eye on the muzzle in front of me.

"Wha-?" He groaned before waking suddenly when he seen me. Explso (I apologize if this isn't a real spell, I didn't want to use bombarda but something weaker.) he pointed his wand at the creature, it whined as it was flung away from me. We both stood and put our backs together before relaxing as we only seen the one that was above me.

"Let's get out of here." I suggested grabbing his arm again as we both turned and took off running the opposite direction of the creature. Seeing a small cluster of trees to our right we ran towards it, hiding behind one tree just as the creature ran passed us and continued running. Once it was out of sight we finally dared to breathe deeply and move, walking towards the other side of the trees. We stopped coming across a bunch of hills with doors and windows in them.

"What a strange place." Sheamus muttered softly as we looked around at little strange men with hairy feet walking around and talking to each other. We watched as one of the little men seemed to be ignored by the others, sharing a small frown we slipped around and silently crawled out way on top of the homes and followed the lonely one to his own. Once he walked inside we laid down and waited for nightfall, dozing off in the sun, relaxing for once in what seems like years. I woke just as the sun set and reached over, waking Seamus, before we both carefully slid down onto the front porch and knocked lightly on the door, watching around to make sure no one seen us.

"Oh hello, uh I wasn't expecting company tonight. Do come in." The little man said stepping aside for us, we stepped in and took our boots off by the door.

"We're sorry to bother you sir but we were hoping you could tell us where we are and erm, what you are." Sheamus explained a bit awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

"Certainly, your in The Shire and I'm a hobbit. Bilbo Baggins at your service." He bowed slightly and we shared a small glance before smiling a bit.

"I'm Sheamus Finnigan, a -." Sheamus began before I slipped in carefully.

"An Instari in training. And I'm Emry Potter-Lupin-Slytherin and Elven Witch, it's a pleasure to meet you." I curtsied as Sheamus bowed making Bilbo smile at us.

"Well why don't you two join me for tea, it's been a while since I've had company, do ignore the mess." Bilbo lead us to the kitchen and made us a cup of tea before we settled and began chatting amiably about the weather and the harvest this year. "Your not from around here are you?" Bilbo asked carefully, looking us both in the eyes trying to let us know he didn't mind was simply curious, I smiled softly.

"No, we're originally from a place called Earth, where he is known as a Wizard and me a Witch. But since coming here, I've become an elf and I have the memories to go with it, which is how I knew about the Instari. It's just taking me a while to sort through everything." I explained with a gentle smile as Bilbo smiled back.

"Would you tell me about your world?" He asked hopefully, Sheamus and I laughed softly but nodded.

"We would love to, however it is getting late, we should go find somewhere to sleep for the night and we can come back tomorrow to talk some more." I replied softly causing Bilbo to frown a bit.

"You could stay here, in fact, I insist at least for tonight." He replied and after a shared look with Sheamus we nodded and smiled again.

"Alright then, for tonight." Sheamus said and Bilbo lead us to a couple rooms right next to each other before going into his own room. I transfigured my clothes into sleep wear and set my boots next to the bed, sitting down cross legged I began to meditate, letting my memories, new and old, settle into place and strengthen my Occlumensy shields before I laid down and went to bed. Waking the next morning before the sun rose, transfiguring my clothes into 'proper' Elven clothes and boots before I silently walked to the kitchen, setting about making breakfast for everyone just as the sun rose. Sheamus came in wearing only his transfigured sleep pants and socks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes making me giggle softly as I handed him a cup of tea with a dash of rum in it. He took a sip before humming happily, mumbling a quiet thanks as he sat at the table and waited for breakfast. I set the table just as Bilbo wandered in and smiled at us.

"Oh, thank you, you didn't have to do this." He said as I set a plate in front of him as well as Sheamus and myself.

"It's the least I could do for you letting us stay the night." I said softly as I made Sheamus another cup of tea before sitting down and eating. The day passed with Sheamus and I telling Bilbo about our world and him telling us about his, after lunch we all went outside and laid on the roof again enjoying the sunshine. The next couple weeks passed by much the same, with Sheamus and I training our magic at night and his sword fighting along with my Archery during the day.


End file.
